just sookie and eric
by screamersilent
Summary: Just a short fic about when Eric rescued sookie from the "Soldiers of the sun people, and when Goodric First appears. It's really just about Sookie and Eric bonding. Hope you like it.:D Old story


I'll be fine." He says. My eyes widen and I look him in the eyes. I want to grab hold of him and tell him no he won't, he could get hurt! To please just stay by my side if we have to we could kill just one or two humans, yes it's bad but anything as long as he isn't hurt! My heart thuds involuntary. He looks at me as if reading my mind. Was that a small smile on his face?

He starts to walk away and I just want to fall on the floor and die the further he gets from and the closer he gets to that priest.

I stare as he suffers with that blasted silver hung over his body, his neck listening as that damned priest spew crap from his mouth, " that doesn't make any sense how can you listen to him?" I ask the ignorant followers. Then he speaks again his voice low and you can heir the pain. "I offer my self in exchange for Godric…" he poses and looks at me, then adds," and the girl." The stupid priest comments on how damned I am, and he looks at me not in suffering but in sorrow that he said he couldn't help save me from these religious fools. I want to cry even more feeling something inside me I never thought was possible for…

"SOOKIE!" A voice bellows in the distance as Bill throws the doors open, he runs to me and the priest points a gun to my head 'oh god I'm going to die here of all places' I think "If you shoot her every one in here will die!" bill bargains The priest turns to me "Honestly what do they see in you?" If could of spit on him I would have. "Solder's some silver chains, for our friend." "Bill no!" A gasp is heard from Eric. Is it because He's in pain or because I called out to Bill? I couldn't tell. "I will be fine. Do not worry."

A bang is heard and the reverend drops the gun "OWW!" "Let her Go FUCKWADE!" Jason screams. Jason? "JAAASON!" I hear myself yell relieved to my brother… until the soldiers of the sun capture him.

In the confusion I am let go and immediately I run to save him, pulling the chains from his singed skin. He's all right, he has to be. He moans as if two tons of weight have been lifted off of him. "Sookie..." He breathes almost in audibly I doubt even bill herd. My eyes water but I blink them away, thanking the lord that he is okay. His gaze catches mine and he soaks up my rejoicement, this time I know He smiled. I wish to huge him; hold him tight, but thankfully before I can react to that impulsive move He sits up and runs to the reverend grabbing him by the neck and slams him down hard on the concrete steps. "ERIIIC!" I scream he looks at me, 'Do not kill him!" I plead. He looks at me curious, and then turns back to the reverend fury stuck in his eyes. Jason screams "KILL HIM! KIL THE MOTHERFUCKER!"

The Priest craps out some more bullshit, and before Eric can make an actual judgment the redneck vampires enter the chapel. "Kill Them, ALL OF THEM!" Bill pulls me away from the mass, as vampires surround their prey. "Bill no!" I plead as he drags me away, Eric lets go of the retard and just stares at me. 'Please .' I here but I don't know if he said it out loud or if I just imagined it.

"That is enough!" We all turn toward the head of the church it is Godric. He is there, his saying thing that will probably save us, I'm not sure, and all I can do is stare at Eric as a look of adoration, protection, and even love cross his face. I have never seen him look like that to anyone, not even me. A small part of me wishes he would. I am in complete aw. And soon it is over, I hear "It's over go home." From Godrics mouth. I break my stare at Eric and collapse into Bills arms "Oh thank god E… Bill" Godric walks off with his cowboy bitch in hand. To my surprise Eric didn't follow him instead, he walks over to Bill, and I. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, and it sounds genuine. I look into his eyes, relief swims in them, and again my heart thuds. My grip loosens on Bill I want to let go, I want to run in to his embrace, but I stayed. Bill's Grip tightens,"She is fine. Go with your maker." He gives me one last look, and then he leaves after Godric. My chest went cold.

…While Bill is escorting his maker out…..

"You don' seem to be enjoying yourself." I turned around irritated and sensate at the same time, "How can I? I was humiliated here by that vile woman." He put his hand on my shoulder. "It was her who was humiliated not you. You are to pretty to be humiliated." He smiled. I laughed a little, "Well thank you Mr. Northman." He brushes a lock of hair away from my face, and tucks it behind my ear. His face grows serious. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks. My lips curve a little more, "so you were actually concerned about me?" He frowns. I frown that wasn't a response someone wants when they joke. "Why do you have to do that?" he asked pained. "Do what?" I reply y confused. "Make me sound like a monster." I step back to see his face better, and pop my knee out, "Well, I was joking, but excuse me if you actually are one." His nostrils flare his lips curve up. "Can't you see that care for you? You aren't just some blood bag to me. "He took my hand." I was truly concerned for your safety, and if it was any body else I wouldn't of sent you in there if their were a slightest chance of danger, but it...it was godric. I would risk anything." He looked away. I smiled and put my hand on his check. He looked at me. "You know maybe you aren't such a monster." He smiled, "and maybe I can learn to live with the fact that you belong to Bill." "What are saying?" I asked confused. He put his hand on top of mine. "I'm saying that I concede." "Well, I nev..." " Eric." Godric called. He left with out a second glance. I leaned across the fire place, maybe He wasn't a monster.


End file.
